


Not in the script - The provocateur

by aida_in_love



Series: Not in the script [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bitchslapping, Fights, Filming, Filming Porn, Finger Sucking, Fucking, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Undressing, kurtbastian, riding dick, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is mad at Sebastian since he didn't attend what was supposed to be their date. He gets even angrier when he has to film a soft porn with Sebastian.<br/>But Sebastian seems to enjoy it, especially when he whispers unscripted things into Kurt's ear that make Kurt forget that there are cameras around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in the script - The provocateur

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of this series,
> 
> Enjoy!

"How was your date?", Marcus asked when Kurt arrived at work. Kurt only shrugged his shoulders.

"Unspectacular. He didn't show up. And he contacted me just a few minutes before the date was supposed to begin. I was already in that stupid bar."

Marcus raised both brows.

"And he didn't call you or anything within the past week?"

"No", Kurt replied reluctantly.

"This won't affect your work, right? You won't punch Sebastian when you'll see him later, will you?"

"I can't promise anything", Kurt said and went into the tiny room where he waited for Sebastian.

 

"I'm sorry", Sebastian said when he opened the door. Kurt tilted his head up and looked into the other direction.

"I had been already on the way when my sis's boyfriend called me."

"Did he want to make out?"

"No, he-"

"Look, Sebastian, it's okay. When I was in the bar, I met this super hot footballer. We're together now."

Sebastian contracted his brows and stared at Kurt before he had to smile.

"What kind of man is okay with his boyfriend being a prostitute?"

"I'm not a prostitute!", Kurt hissed, finally looked at Sebastian and walked closer to him.

"You sleep with strangers and get money for it."

Kurt took a deep breath.

"Well that sounds like you're having a point but other than being a prostitute, being a pornstar means it's not real sex."

"Oh, really?", Sebastian asked with a grin and stepped closer to Kurt.

"It's not like I feel anything when it happens in front of the camera."

"So you didn't feel anything when I fucked you the second time in a row last time?"

"Exactly", Kurt lied turned around. He crossed his arms and sighed. It was deadly silent in the room and Kurt tensed up.

"Why didn't you show up, Sebastian? Your text message was just saying that you couldn't come. No explanation, nothing."

"As I wanted to tell you before, the boyfriend of my sis called right when I was heading to the bar. He told me that my sis had an accident. She has three broken ribs and a broken leg. I had to go to her immediately and I was often in the hospital the past days."

"Why didn't you text me later that evening? Or the past days?", Kurt asked without turning around.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me anyway."

"That's right, I don't believe you", Kurt said and finally turned around to him. "Not texting me makes no sense."

"I'm not good in …", Sebastian stopped and bit his lips, "… socializing."

"You don't say?"

"Kurt, I'm really sorry-"

Marcus opened the door and looked at the clothed men.

"Come with me, guys!"

 

Kurt and Sebastian followed him and walked to the same set as the last times.

"I don't usually do soft porn", Sebastian whispered to Kurt when they entered the room. "I'm kinda nervous."

Kurt nodded his head.

"Same here."

"Why do we have to do vanilla sex again, Marcus?", Sebastian asked.

"Because people love two twinks making cute love."

"We're both too old to be called twinks", Sebastian mumbled.

"You look young. This will be great. I'm looking forward to it. Did you read the script?"

Both nodded. It was an unspectacular script. Kissing, undressing each other, slowly fucking and a lot eye contact. This was one of the porn films that would later be found in the genre: 'boyfriends'.

"Get ready guys!", Marcus said and the three annoyed cameramen put their cameras on their shoulders.

"I'm really sorry", Sebastian whispered to Kurt, but Kurt was looking to the ground.

"Action!", Marcus said and Kurt and Sebastian gripped each other's butts simultaneously.

"CUT!", Marcus screamed and both took a step back.

"The name of this porn will be: 'Tom and Tony making sweet love with each other for the first time'. I want eye contact and soft kisses! Not a rough hardcore porn."

Kurt clenched his fists. He didn't want to make sweet love with Sebastian.

"What did the top comments on the BDSM video say? Didn't they want another rough clip?", Kurt wanted to know.

"Yeah, but with this movie we'll serve the other part of my audience."

"If you're mad at me-"

"Shut up, Sebastian."

"Do you two need a moment?"

"No", Kurt declared. "It's fine. Let's do this."

 

Kurt looked up at Sebastian and took a deep breath. Sebastian laid a hand on Kurt's neck and looked to Marcus.

"Action."

They looked into each others eyes for a second before Sebastian pressed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. He held Kurt's head with one and guided his other hand down Kurt's spine while Kurt was putting his hands on Sebastian's waist. They kissed for a few moments and simply felt each other. Kurt held his breath when Sebastian moved one hand under his shirt and up to his chest to pinch his nipples. The kisses became rougher and longer until Sebastian pulled away. He smiled at Kurt who smiled sheepishly back.

Sebastian gripped Kurt's hand and pulled him after him to the bed where he sat down and Kurt with spread legs on his lap. They kissed more and Kurt was already bored when he heard a whisper in his ear.

"I should've texted you."

Kurt stopped moving. He couldn't concentrate on his acting when Sebastian was reminding him of the date that never happened. Kurt felt Sebastian gripping under his armpits and laying him on his back where he lied on top of him.

 

Kurt looked deeply into Sebastian's eyes with a confused expression. He saw that the camera was zooming in and forced himself to smile at his 'boyfriend' when he laid both hands on the back of Sebastian's head and pulled him down to kiss him. Sebastian kissed back, but just for a few seconds before he sucked at Kurt's neck and started to rub his crotch over the cloth of Kurt's jeans. Kurt pressed his nose against Sebastian's hair, gripped the seam of Sebastian's sweater and pulled it up to expose his muscular body to the camera.

Sebastian sat back on his heels, doffed his sweater and moved both hands under Kurt's shirt.

"I want you so bad", he said softly and Kurt swallowed. Sebastian saying that wasn't written in the script and he didn't know what to reply so he just sat up and doffed his shirt as well, and let Sebastian kiss him again. Since Kurt's legs were awkwardly spread around Sebastian's lap, Kurt sat on Sebastian's thighs, starting to rub his crotch over his what slowly caused their cocks to feel alive.

 

Sebastian guided both hands under Kurt's jeans and kneaded his butt while they were still exchanging kisses. The silence made Kurt nervous and since he knew the audience didn't like silence, he laid on his back again, spreading his legs. Sebastian understood, smiled and started to remove Kurt's belt und pulled his jeans down his legs. Kurt wasn't wearing underwear. They never wore underwear when they were about to film.

Quickly, Sebastian removed Kurt's socks as well and started to lick his cock and balls then.

Kurt tried to find the right volume of his moans. How loud would Tony be when Tom was sucking him off the first time? How loud were boyfriends?

Kurt's last relationship had been over for so long, he couldn't even remember how 'normal' people had sex.

"You taste so good", Sebastian whispered breathlessly and Kurt started to feel really nervous. Why was Sebastian saying all these unscripted things?

 _Right,_ Kurt thought, _acting. That's acting. We're acting._

Sebastian opened his belt as well and pumped his cock to full hardness while Kurt knelt before him and bent his head forward to lick Sebastian's dick. Sebastian laid his hands on Kurt's head and went with his fingers through the soft wisps.

 

After some minutes of licking and fake moaning, Sebastian stood up to get completely naked, while Kurt fetched the lube with s tiny smile.

Sebastian smiled back, gripped the lube and crawled back on the bed. This time they would film the preparation. Kurt laid on his stomach and Sebastian next to him while he started to finger him. Kurt moaned loudly and pressed his head into the pillows, doing a perfect job playing the shy boy. Sebastian was kissing his shoulder and watched his fingers pushing in and out of Kurt's ass. When he saw that one man was zooming to Kurt's entrance, Sebastian whispered something into Kurt's ear.

"I was thinking about this since the first time we met when you weren't able to pop a boner."

Kurt was so confused that he forgot to moan for a second, but Sebastian added a second finger to remind him.

"You were so cute, you still are."

He kissed his ear.

"I'm sorry for not calling you."

He stopped whispering when the camera was zooming out. Sebastian sat up and flipped Kurt on his back, looking into his watery eyes.

"Don't worry", Sebastian said loudly and stroked Kurt's cheekbone tenderly. "I'll take care of you."

Kurt blushed and gripped the sheets beneath him.

This wasn't Tom talking. And he wasn't Tony. He was Kurt. For a tiny moment, he had forgotten about the cameras, but he had to remember them. Kurt turned his head to the side, looking at the legs of one cameraman.

"Second thoughts?", Sebastian asked with a soft voice, stroking Kurt's sides.

"No, darling", Kurt replied, smiled and sat up to kiss Sebastian who gripped his ass harshly and lifted his hips up on his lap.

"Ride me."

Kurt contracted his brows for a second. He couldn't remember that part of the script. And he didn't want to sit on Sebastian's dick. He didn't like that position when they were filming. This meant they were really close to each other and could even look into each other's eyes.

That was too intimate.

But since Kurt didn't know why Tony wouldn't want that, he let his body sink down on Sebastian's dick. Kurt moaned loudly and felt how Sebastian pulled him as close to his body as possible.

"Shh", Sebastian whispered. "It's okay."

 

Kurt dug his nails into Sebastian's back and started bouncing on his cock lightly. Both moaned and pressed their bodies against each other.

"Fuck", Sebastian mumbled, "you're so good, babe."

Kurt hated how his dick rubbed against Sebastian's stomach with every move he made. He hated that it felt so good and how horny he was already.

 

After a while, Sebastian pressed Kurt on his back and fucked him a bit faster while Kurt wrapped his legs and arms around him. He slowed down soon, remembering that this was supposed to be vanilla sex, and kissed Kurt more instead.

They found a rhythmical pace and Sebastian laid his body down on Kurt's, burying his face in his neck.

"Kurt", he whispered so that only Kurt could hear it. Kurt felt tears in his eyes, the urge to say 'Sebastian' and the need to press a kiss on his lips, but he forced himself to not move.

"You're unfair", Kurt whispered back and felt a hot breath on his shoulder: Sebastian was trying to hold back his laugh.

 

Sebastian sat back up, his lips didn't smile, but his eyes did when he looked down to Kurt.

"Turn around."

Kurt did so and felt Sebastian's body again on his while he was fucking him. Kurt gripped the pillows and closed his eyes.  
_Sebastian,_ he thought. _Sebastian Smythe. 24 years old. He has a sister ..._

The movements were gentle at first and became a bit rougher when Sebastian was close. He pulled out before he came so that he could come on Kurt's ass, like he was supposed to.

 

Then, he laid back on Kurt and reached between the mattress and Kurt's body, jerking him off. Kurt moaned loudly, fake moans, stupid noises the people wanted to hear. Suddenly, Sebastian sat up and turned Kurt around, making eye contact.

Another unscripted moment that Kurt didn't know how to respond to.

 

Sebastian kissed Kurt gently and continued with stroking his penis. After the kiss, Sebastian stared down to him while Kurt watched Sebastian's hand on his penis until he felt Sebastian's other hand on his chin, tilting his face up.

"Look at me, babe", Sebastian said and continued with jerking Kurt off. Kurt looked deeply into Sebastian's green eyes when he started to breath quickly and to feel really tense. Looking at Sebastian made everything even worse, it took the feeling of filming away and Kurt forgot again the cameras.

Each moan was real when he came. He closed his eyes and felt really exhausted. Sebastian smiled when he gripped Kurt's hand, guided his fingers through his cum on his stomach and took Kurt's dirty fingers in his mouth then.

"Cut!", Marcus said. "That was good, but I like hardcore porn better."

 

Sebastian was still sucking at Kurt's fingers and watching his face when Kurt opened his eyes again. Sebastian opened his mouth slowly to release Kurt's fingers and kissed them gently before he left hold of Kurt's hand.

 

They were standing under the shower, both staring at the wall and waiting for the other one to speak first.

"I didn't like it when you called me 'Kurt' when we were filming", Kurt started. "It totally put me off my stride."

"I had to say your name", Sebastian simply said when he was spreading the soap over his body.

Kurt tensed up.

"Why?"

"Because I like when you're so confused that you forget to moan. Made me really horny."

Kurt lowered his head.

"I don't want to work with you anymore."

Now was Sebastian the one who was confused.

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't like when you always provoke me and do stuff that you're not supposed to do."

"Like kissing you after my orgasm and sucking your fingers?"

Kurt sighed.

"Yeah."

"And if I asked you on a real date with both of us really attending? Would that change your opinion?", Sebastian wanted to know and turned his face to Kurt.

"It would make me think about why I would go on a date with you and how the future would look like. If we liked each other and started dating, how would our life look like? Meeting in the evening and talking about how many guys we fucked that day?"

Sebastian averted his gaze when Kurt looked at him.

"Or we could stick with only filming with each other since Marcus is kinda into us."

Kurt stared to the ground. That was a great idea. Not that he liked Sebastian, he didn't even know him. But if he knew him and if he liked him one day, that would be a solution.

 

"And you would come to the date this time?", Kurt wanted to know and Sebastian laughed.

"Let's go right now", he said and gripped Kurt's hand.

"Now?"

"Yeah, let's get a drink. Or something to eat. Are you hungry?", Sebastian pulled Kurt after him. They dried each other with towels and slipped into their clothes.

"But Sebastian we can't just-"

"What?"

Kurt stared at Sebastian's green eyes and smiled. He didn't know what he had wanted to say anymore.

"I like how you smell", Kurt said instead and achieved that Sebastian had again that smug, divine grin on his lips when he came closer.

"I like how you feel around my cock", Sebastian said and laid his hands on Kurt's upper arms. "And I like your lips on mine."

Kurt smiled back and tilted his head up to receive a kiss. After the kiss, Kurt pressed his head against Sebastian's and hugged him, inhaling his scent.

"You need to tell me everything about you", Kurt whispered.

"I will", Sebastian replied and somehow these two words made Kurt so happy that he smiled and squeezed Sebastian a bit tighter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked the 'happy end'.
> 
> Love,  
> Aida


End file.
